


Healing Her

by JosivChrisma



Series: Quills & Arrows [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gentleness, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Being on the receiving end of an ill-tempered dignitary and his wrath was a rarity for Josephine. Thankfully, the Inquisitor is there to intervene.





	Healing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Some very early work of mine. Do enjoy.

The slightly flustered ambassador was in the middle of cementing an alliance with a representative of house Frederico, a prestigious Orlesian noble family. However it wan't going as planned. It had become a somewhat delicate task for Josephine, who seemed to be struggling with the ill-tempered man, as he became more and more disruptive, the further their discussion progressed.

"With all do respect Lord Durand, first the Inquisition will oversee the terms you have provided. But at this time, I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer until we have summarised the short and long term benefits for both parties." Josephine stated sternly, gently refusing him. She had dealt with plenty of men and women who failed to see reason, yet demanded an unfair amount of attention regardless of how polite she treated them.

The man stood from his chair and towered over the ambassador's desk, glaring down at Josephine behind his golden Orlesian mask, a thick forefinger pointing to the contract in his hands, almost tearing it in anger. "That is not good enough, I implore you to reconsider, ambassador! I did not travel all the way to Skyhold to cement nothing but fresh air, this alliance must be forged this instant, otherwise I shall be forced to withdraw my offer and take my business elsewhere!"

Josephine had absolutely no choice but to turn him down, it would be most unwise to jump head first into an agreement that offered little to no security for the Inquisition. There was only one way to go about it, and that was to stand her ground. She wished her servant was here, or someone for that matter, feeling herself losing control of her client by the minute, which was a rarity in her books.

She stood from her office chair, showing no mercy to his failed intimidation and spoke in a stern tone. "I apologise Sir, but what you have offered does not guarantee stability for our cause. Your intentions are on full display, therefore I will not hesitate to state that the Inquisition politely refuses your offer and any future offers for that matter. This discussion is concluded, Lord Durand."

Josephine had no time to react; caught off guard when the enraged man reached for her throat, his fingernails digging into her neck. Instinctively she grasped with all her might to fight against his powerful grip but his strength was too overwhelming. "You listen to me," the man spoke between gritted teeth, "you will sign this contract at once, or I will personally-"

Out of nowhere, the Inquisitor charged through the office door. She had overheard the heated conversation from the war room, now fuming at the sight before her. A man with his hand around the ambassador's throat, and Josephine herself, gasping for air. The noble man loosened his grip at the sight of Teahi, slack jawed as she came towards him with a look beyond anger, a look that could kill.

Josephine coughed, clutching at her throat, slowly regenerating oxygen, feeling slightly dizzy from having the air drained out of her, as she watched the dramatic scene unfold in front of her.

The man was cornered against the ambassador's desk, with his hands held high on either side of his bulging head. The inquisitor approached him with such brutal force he was almost knocked off his feet. Teahi latched her fingers around the frilly collar of his shirt and dragged him to the side and slammed him violently against the stone wall, her eyes clouded with such abhorrence, he almost swore he saw flames in them. Despite this, the tone in her voice remained calm and icy cold.

"How _dare_ you." She said, doing her best to maintain calmness but the image of him clutching at Josephine's throat replayed over and over in her head.

"I can explain, Inquisitor..." His words were worthless, there was no explanation for what he had done, none her ears would listen to anyway. Mimicking his previous actions, she grasped the man's throat and lifted him off the ground. Despite him being larger in physique, the lethal combination of adrenalin and anger that surged through Teahi's veins, saw her strength multiply by the second.

Josephine froze on the spot, never witnessing this side of the inquisitor. The sheer strength; the sureness of her actions; the raw power, as the young woman held the noble man flush against the stone wall. What followed next made the ambassador jump on the spot. "Go near her again, and I will _fucking_ end you!" Teahi thundered, her grip tightened around his throat, as he began to choke under the pressure, "are we clear on that, Durand?" Degrading him to nothing but a commoner, her tone descended into a lower, almost sinister voice.

Josephine was afraid for the man, but would not dare interrupt, if there was a way to put someone in their place, this would have to do. The noble man grunted in protest, as the inquisitor snatched off his golden mask with her free hand, discarding it on the floor as if it were nothing but trash, revealing a throbbing, horrified face of a middle aged man, turning red from the lack of blood flow and oxygen.

"That's better, now I can see the fool hiding behind his petty mask." Teahi loosened her grip and he fell limply against the wall, catching his breath, that may as well have been his last. "I will ask you again, are we clear?" The inquisitor growled, like a wolf circling its prey.

"Yes, yes, please forgive my actions, your grace." The man blurted, realising his mistake as he inhaled and exhaled rapidly, his voice crackling against his will.

"I'm afraid I will not easily forgive those who threaten my companions. Now, apologise to Lady Montilyet." It was an order, a command as he flinched at her words.

The man was unable to avert his eyes elsewhere, instead they remained fixed on the beautiful yet terrifying young woman that held such power over him at this moment, he felt minuscule and worthless. "I deeply regret my-" Teahi shook him, and he was instantly cut off.

"Look at her and say it!" The inquisitor shoved him so he was facing the ambassador, his eyes now fixed on Josephine, deeply regretting his actions indeed. "Lady Montilyet, please accept my apologies, I wholly regret any harm I have afflicted upon you."

Josephine acknowledged him and managed to respond with a low nod, "it is alright," she muttered quietly. Her eyes shot straight to the office door that led to the main hall. Two guards had barged through fully armed, quickly observing the scene, she raised a hand to them, indicating the situation was under control.

"Remember this," the inquisitor continued, now clutching at his collar again, "if you treasure your life, do not return to Skyhold, understood?"

"Yes, your worship!" The man nodded furiously, giving his full, unwavering attention.

"Good, and one last thing before I let you leave. Inform house Frederico of your actions, and that you have cost them a potential partner, thanks to your disgraceful behaviour. We will however, provide a full statement of this incident if you fail to state otherwise." The inquisitor's hands fell; she watched as the noble man immediately picked up his belongings from beside the ambassador's desk and hurriedly rushed to pick up his mask from off the floor. 

"Guards, please escort this imbecile off the premises at once, thank you." Both guards obeyed instantly and stood on either side of the noble man, strong hands gripped both his shoulders as he tried to tidy his appearance from all the rough treatment he had just received, and wholeheartedly deserved. "Do make sure he remains unmasked until he is out of sight, I want Skyhold to see his face."

The guards nodded and escorted the offender out of the office. Teahi turned to the ambassador who was still winding down from shock, now noticing the angry bruises forming on Josephine's neck, frowning at the sight of them. The inquisitor stepped closer, closing the space between them, placing a gentle hand around the ambassador's forearm, instinctively stroking the soft silk material beneath her fingers.

"My apologies, Lady Montilyet, are you alright?" Trevelyan's voice had softened, a stark contrast to the terrifying tone she previously portrayed. Heart beat now steadying to a normal rhythm, as she focused on the ambassador. She's frowning harder now that she sees the bruises on Josephine's neck are decorated by indentations and swollen scratches from when the wretched man clawed at her throat.

"Yes, my lady, thank you." Josephine shuddered internally at her touch, she felt safe once again. The young inquisitor always had this effect on her, ever since Haven, she would always remember the courage and bravery Teahi showed during Corypheus' invasion. That terrible evening when she had frozen on the spot, unable to move her legs, standing in shock as the archdemon hovered above the village. It was Teahi who swooped her up in her arms and sprinted her to the safety of the chantry hall. Josephine will never forget the innocence in the young herald's eyes, the willingness to sacrifice her life to buy her and the villagers time to escape through the chantry. Teahi was in many ways, her saviour; her 'reckless heroine'.

"Josephine, your neck, it needs to be treated." Teahi said, sickened by the thought of someone hurting their ambassador.

How can someone so lovely be subjected to such malicious behaviour? Josephine was a talented woman of persuasion and words were her forte, her training and experience within a cut throat industry set her well above the threshold of Thedas' political and noble figures. Her line of work involved a certain degree of shrewdness, and confrontations such as this were common, but no one had the audacity to physically harm her due to frustration or disagreements.

"It is nothing, I assure you," Josephine replied, ignoring the slight pain, not wanting Trevelyan to fuss over something minor while there were other important matters to attend to.

"Please, I have just the thing for those, come with me." Teahi gently tugged at the ambassador's arm, ushering her to follow. Josephine half expected the inquisitor to turn right in the direction of the infirmary when they both reached the main hall, instead she had turned left, walking towards her own quarters. "I do not wish to impose, Inquisitor."

"Nonsense, my lady, besides you need a break after that incident." She reassured the ambassador, the smile that graced her face was a genuine one, a smile that had the power to warm every chamber in Josephine's heart.

"I suppose so." Josephine returned a meaningful smile, mirroring its effect upon the inquisitor. Hazel eyes faltered in shyness under the ambassador's silvery gaze.

The pair had reached the stone steps that lead to the inquisitor's quarters, and slowly ascended until they reached the top.

"Please sit, make yourself comfortable in front of the hearth, if you wish." Teahi lead the way, as the Antivan sat herself in front of the warming fire. For some unexplainable reason she felt at home, slumping back on the settee, exhaling deeply, recalling the events that had just occurred in her office. She watched as the inquisitor retrieved a small glass vial from her jacket that draped the back of the leather chair behind her desk. "Ah, here we go." Trevelyan held the vial up to eye level and returned to the settee, perching herself next to the ambassador.

"What is that, my lady?" Josephine asked curiously. The glass vial was shaped like a tear drop and contained some sort of amber-colored fluorescent liquid.

"A healing serum, Dagna concocted, I never leave Skyhold without it." Teahi explained enthusiastically, shaking the vial to mix its contents. "As you can imagine, I go through a lot of these."

"It has certainly aided you well." Josephine remarked, examining the faint silver scars that adorned the inquisitor's arms. Now imagining the numerous scars, in all shapes and sizes, hidden beneath her clothes.

"Ah...yes." Teahi responded while silver eyes washed over her. "Umm...before I apply this, you may need to lower your scarf, I wouldn't dare ruin your garments." The inquisitor bent over and rinsed her hands inside the cauldron that sat in front of the hearth, towelling them dry afterwards.

"Oh, of course." Josephine brought her slender fingers to her neck, and unbuttoned the silk collar from its clasp, unravelling it ever so slightly, revealing more skin she was accustomed to showing.

It was rude to stare, yet the inquisitor couldn't tear her eyes away from the Anitivan's exposed collar bone, swallowing at the sight of radiant caramel complected skin. "May I?" Was all she could manage, uncapping the vial and tilting it slightly, allowing a few drops to fall into her palm.

"Yes, Teahi." Josephine smiled at the younger woman, formalities gone with the cool breeze whirring outside. She gasped quietly at the inquisitor's feather light touches upon her skin, dabbing ever so slightly at her injuries. The rogue's fingers were surprisingly soft, despite the minute presence of callouses in some places, carefully rubbing slow circles over the angry bruises. "Please tell me if you feel any discomfort at all." 

Trevelyan concentrated more than she should have on the ambassador's delicate skin beneath her fingers, watching as the serum shimmered and absorbed through her pores. Josephine winced when her fingers dabbed over the faint scratches. "Sorry, shall I stop?" The inquisitor paused, searching Josephine's grey eyes with her own. "No, please continue, it's...soothing."

The tingling effects of the serum once applied to her skin, stung at first then cooled in seconds. The gentle inquisitor was taking her time, treating Josephine as if she were the most precious object in the world, allowing herself to relax with every butterfly touch inflicted upon her. Teahi shifted slightly to apply more serum on the other side of the ambassador's neck, now using her other hand to repeat the gentle circling and dabbing motions with utmost care. "No one, especially you, should be treated in such a way." Josephine felt the inquisitor's warm breath against her neck as she spoke, "I'm deeply sorry if I scared you, Josephine."

The inquisitor lifted her eyes to meet Josephine's, in a mix of concern and worry as she searched for an answer. "Mildly, I was more afraid for him, I honestly thought you were going to..." Josephine's gaze dropped to her lap, "kill him."

"I will admit, I almost lost control. But such a person deserves a worse fate beyond death." The raw truth rolled off the inquisitor's tongue, the harsh brutality of her words sounded deadly although she spoke in such a calm and relaxed tone. "I'm ashamed, now that you have seen the repulsive side of me."

The ambassador wanted to tell her that her actions were nothing but repugnant, although she was a woman that tried to avoid conflict and violence in any way possible. Knowing deep down, such actions were taken because the inquisitor cared for her safety and would protect her under any circumstances. Josephine placed a gentle hand upon Teahi's cheek, stroking her smooth almost child-like olive skin, her youthful face surprisingly untouched by scars and wrinkles. "You are mistaken. You are many things, and repulsive is not one of them, I assure you." The ambassador inched even closer, not caring if this was becoming overly personal.

"The thought of anything or anyone hurting you, is enough to break me." The warmth of the Antivan's hand against her face awoke the butterflies that had now inhabited her chest. Placing her own hand over the ambassador's. "Its just...you are such a beauteous woman."

The blush followed soon after hearing such words; Josephine almost lost the ability to form any feasible response. "You have an unusual habit of flattering me." Smiling to herself, "however, beauty is in the eye of the beholder," the ambassador continued.

"Is that so? Well, I am honoured to see you for who and what you truly are." The inquisitor's heart beat violently inside her chest, taking both their hands away from her face and placing them on her lap. "Keep this with you, apply it twice a day, and they should vanish in no time." Placing the glass vial within Josephine's palm; closing her fingers gently around the other woman's fist.

"Thank you, you are too kind." Josephine replied, relishing the inquisitor's calming touch, her heart ached at the thought of her having to release it sooner or later. "You are most welcome." Loosening her grip from Josephine's hand.

"I should probably return to my duties, you have wasted enough time tending to me, my lady." Josephine slowly claimed her hand and went about tucking in her silk scarf and clasping the fabric back into position.

"There is no such thing as wasted time with you, Josephine." Her name rolling softly off the inquisitor's tongue and the words that escaped her lips had paralysed Josephine, even more so when the inquisitor leant in ever so slightly to kiss her blushing cheeks. "Oh... goodness!" The sweet gesture had taken the ambassador by surprise, struggling to maintain composure as her heart literally leapt out of her chest.

"I..." Was the only word, or in this case, the only vow, the ambassador could force out of her own mouth, her mind racing with thoughts, and harboured feelings for the inquisitor now revealing themselves to her, more clearly than ever.

"Forgive me, my lady," Teahi snapped her back straight, shocked that she had let herself be so forward with the ambassador, her eyes shot to the floor, ashamed by her foolishness.

Josephine tilted Trevelyan's head upwards with a gentle touch under her chin. "I refuse to forgive you, my lady. You simply startled me, that is all," she reassured her. Staring deep into those bright hazel eyes she often studied with her own silvered orbs. Without hesitation, the ambassador traced her fingers along the younger woman's jawline to the curve of her cheekbones, admiring her impeccable bone structure, as she drank in every inch of her, studying her like a book.

"I think I..." Teahi's words faltered, unable to catch her breath as her heart skipped healthily. Elation filling the inquisitor's chest with more butterflies, in which she was sure they would escape through her mouth at any second. Before the inquisitor could continue, Josephine slowly leaned in and placed a soft and meaningful kiss upon her cheek and another on the opposite cheek, gentle hand now resting on her shoulder. The ambassador wanted more but decided against it, if this was enough to make her heart leap from her chest and ricochet off every surface within the inquisitor's chambers, then a kiss to her lips would certainly send her heart soaring above the snow-capped mountains surrounding them.

"I confess, I think I _like_ you too, my lady." Josephine completed the other woman's sentence, simpering. Sounding childish and far from her usual formalities, yet sufficient in portraying her affections for the inquisitor, who was simply beside herself, reeling with joy and compassion at the ambassador's timely confession.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (sighs) I love these two together.


End file.
